For All Events
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Muggle Florist AU! Albus is working in a flower shop with his sister when a charming man with a dazzling smile comes in and sweeps him off his feet.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1284

Title: For All Events

Note: AU! Muggle, Grindelwald and Albus don't have a falling out.

Warnings: Out of character, abuse, hate crime

Beta: Verity Grahams

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Doctor Who Day: Write about Albus Dumbledore

Additional: (object) bow-tie, (object) hat

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 10: Potions: Hangover Cures: Task #2 - Dentifricium Mouthwash: Write about someone with a dazzling smile.

* * *

Albus was sixteen, he had always loved flowers, and he and his sister Arianna opened a flower shop. They created the most beautiful bouquets, some were for weddings, some first dates; in fact they will try and make anything your heart desires. It was only their brother, Aberforth, that didn't want to join their business. He had said that flowers are for sissies, and he wanted nothing to do with the Floral Delights.

One day, a charming man with steel grey eyes walked into the shop. He was wearing a hat and a bow tie, and Albus felt his knees go weak. He watched his sister as she walked over to the man who was browsing their exquisite selection of barberton daisies. The man seemed to feel Albus's eyes on him, because he soon looked over; Albus looked away, suddenly, pretending to be busy with another flower arrangement.

It was clear the man had sent his sister on an errand, because Arianna disappeared. She gave him a knowing look, before walking through the back door. He was now busy pretending to water the flowers, and when he looked up to see the striking man standing right in front of him.

"Hello," he said with a dazzling smile. "I'm Gellert Grindelwald." He held out a hand to Albus, shaking it.

Albus smiled awkwardly, he was nervous. "I'm all dirty," Albus muttered self-consciously, dusting off his green rubber gloves that were covered in compost.

Gellert laughed, his smile gleaming. "Well, hello there, Dirty," he teased.

Albus blushed. "Not my name. I'm Albus," he said.

"I know," Gellert replied, his smile dazzling again.

"How?" he asked curiously.

"Your sister, Arianna. She speaks very highly of you," Gellert said. "Although, I have come here with ulterior motives; I already knew Albus Dumbledore ran this quaint little shop."

Albus's look of confused changed briefly to delight upon hearing this man had actually_ looked_ for him, but then it occurred to him he had no idea why. "I see," Albus replied, feeling more and more embarrassed in front of this charming man.

Gellert grinned again, dazzling Albus and his heart started to race. His mind raced with questions. '_Why was this man here? What did he want… with _Me_?'_

"So, Albus. Can I call you Albus?" he asked.

He almost said, _'You can call me anything you like,'_ but instead, settled for, "Albus is fine."

"Well, my family knows yours, and — I suppose this is a little presumptuous — , but I was told that you aren't exactly interested in women, and that you're easy on the eyes." Gellert's steely grey eyes looked directly into his, dazzling him almost as much as his charming smile.

Albus was sure his face was flushed, possibly even bright pink This man knew he was gay, and apparently thought he was worth looking up?

"I want to … _court _you," he stated formally, his lips curling into a sweeter smile than before.

"You, um, what?" Albus stuttered, his brows raised in surprise and his bright blue eyes were wide.

"You seem to be very charming," he said simply. "Please forgive me for not bringing flowers; they are running a little late," he grinned again.

Just then, Arianna arrived with a beautiful arrangement of Albus's favourite flowers. "Here you go, sir," Arianna said sweetly, handing him the flowers.

Gellert handed her the money, which she quickly counted and then made herself scarce again.

Then he handed over the flowers and asked again, "So, Albus, do you want to go out with me?"

"That sounds nice," Albus said blushing again, as he took the flowers from Gellert. He watched as Gellert walked out of the shop, shooting a grin over his shoulder as he paused at the door.

* * *

Albus was nervous, this would be his first date in a long time, longer than he would care to admit. It was also his first date with another man. His parents had tried to ignore his … _inclinations_ as much as they could, but now they were forced to face it head on.

"Albus," his father said to him as he waited for Gellert to arrive. "Don't embarrass our family." His father was tense, his jaw stiff and posture telling Albus exactly what he thought.

Albus wanted to argue, but he was worried his father would not let him go. This uneasy truce was the best that he could hope for, and he knew it.

"Yes, father," he replied as calmly as he could manage.

His father could be a cruel man. Albus shivered as he recalled the moment that he had come out to his father and the beating his father gave him. The marks were hidden on his upper arm under a long sleeved shirt, other scars had faded as it was all too common an occurrence. His father thought he could beat the homosexuality out of him.

"The Grindelwald family is well-known, and he has a lot of prestige. We want this to go well," Mrs Dumbledore said.

"Despite him being a … man!" his father added cruley.

There was a knock and he felt his heart skip a beat. Mrs Dumbledore opened the door revealing a man with his silver blond hair, and grey eyes, wearing a blue suit. Gellert turned to Albus' mother and flashed his dazzling smile.

"Mrs Dumbledore, what an honour," he said, holding out his hand to shake hers.

She smiled, and Albus could tell she was just as charmed as Arianna and himself had been.

Albus felt his palms get sweaty as he looked at Gellert. He couldn't believe that this confident man who was interested in _him._ He found it so hard to believe, and he couldn't help but wonder if perhaps his family name had gotten him the date? He just needed to make sure it was worth it, that he was worth Gellert's time.

They left together and it wasn't long before Albus was just enjoying his time. Gellert had taken him out on the town to a fancy restaurant called 'The Lounge'. It was decorated with romantic soft lighting, and royal red and gold decor. The waiter showed them to a corner table, with long flowing red table clothes and a couple of short stemmed roses, and a tall elegant candle stood in the middle of the table, between them.

Gellert pulled out the chair for Albus, and shot him that dazzling smile that made him go weak at the knees. They had a lovely evening getting to know each other. They laughed and talked all night, and when Gellert kissed him goodnight he knew he was already falling in love with the handsome man.

* * *

Arianna was decorating the isle. She was determined that it would be the best wedding their tiny flower boutique had ever handled. The wedding was going to be a grand affair, and to ensure this, Arianna had painstakingly decorated the isle with white lilies among green tropical leaves.

This wedding would be one of the most revolutionary weddings of all time. It wasn't only a very famous wedding because of it being the first legalised gay wedding, it was also one close to her heart because it was the wedding of Gellert Grindelwald and Albus Percival Dumbledore, her beloved brother.

Albus walked down the aisle in a crisp black suit, watching his mother who dabbed her purple satin handkerchief to her tearing eyes. His father was still cruel, but his eyes passed over him and instead focused on the man at the end of the aisle. This was his future husband, and he almost froze until he saw the dazzling smile on Gellert's face that encouraged him to keep going.


End file.
